Game Mechanics
Record command If you buy the record accessory from jaina, at magician tower, and equip it with bag, you can use -record to check stats like attack speed bonuses, skill dmg bonus, movespeed. Physical Damage Reduction Definition Boss and mobs autoattacks deal physical damage, that is the damage physical damage reduction reduces. Physical damage reduction is directly proportional to your armor rating, and, the effective hp multiplier you get from it is linear with armor. This effective hp multiplier means the equivalent hitpoints you would have with 0 armor. Generic orders of magnitude An average equipped hero around lvl 420 should have anywhere between 800 and 1600 armor. As a rule of thumb, important bosses have ~1000 armor . Formulas Damage reduction from armor follows the formula below. This formula's coefficients were are approximated by comparing with ingame data ( red dots in plot) The truly useful formula is no the reduction formula, but this one. Effective hp scales linearly with armor. So, once you reach 52 armor, the ivnerse of 0.19, your effective hp doubles ( +100%), with respect to the original , while at 104 it is triple the original (+200% ), and at 1004 it is 21 times the original (+2000%) Some examples If your tank has 1000 armor ( a bit low ) , turtle lord would deal 110.000/21 ~5000 damage per hit to it. However, turtle lord eats armor per hit up to -750, so once your tank reaches 250 armor, turtle lord would deal 110.000/6 ~ 18.000 damage per hit. Considering that a knight can easily heal between 2000 and 7000 hp per second, this means that a low geared knight should be able to tank turtle lord alone, but this will no longer work with armor reduced, and is even more difficult if the turtle minions hit your knight as well Magical Damage Most skills deal magic, not physical damage. Most important bosses, like SK, have 85% Magic damage reduction. For comparison to physical reduction, which is around 95% , effective hp vs magic is around 650%, which means 3 times lower. Pure Damage Is only reduced by damage resistance. All damage sources are reduced by damage resistance Instakills Here should be a list of skills that grant inmunity to instakills. Magic imunity does no work Critical chance Only physical autoattacks can crit, save some exceptions, like * Item procs that crit * assassin skills * lancer skills * ¿? Critical damage By default , critical do double damage. Critical damage multiplier items stack additively , so, with wanderer's cape, that gives 0.2 crit, you would deal 220% dmg on crit, instead of 200% Attackspeed If agi <= 300 attackspeed % bonus = agi*0.005 +agi ^(1/2) * 0.02 Else, if agi > 300 attackspeed % bonus = 300*.005 +agi ^(1/2) * 0.02 Basically, at 300 agi you get +150% attackspeed, and afterwards, the bonus increases pretty slowly, at 2000 agi reaching 240% Magic Resistance Magic resistance bonuses from items and skills stack multiplicatively. It only reduces magic damage Damage resistance Damage resistance bonuses stack mutiplicatively. Reduces all damage receivedCategory:Guide